Oh Great, Another Invasion
by NekoChicken
Summary: A dastardly plot. An evil dictator. Fluffy pink pajamas. The usual kind of thing.


**Wrong Place, Right Time**

**Narnia Fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: **I suppose the reason I'm adding this is for legal purposes. Come on, though, you guys _know_ I'm not C. S. Lewis. Narnia and all its affiliated characters from the books aren't mine. I don't own them. I'm not sure who does, since C. S. Lewis, may he rest in peace, is dead, but I'm sure it's not me.

**Characters Who Are Not Mine:** Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie.

**My Characters:** Tanith, Danica, Nimue, Morgan, Kralti, Ciurrion.

**Chapter One **

Bythovion – King Ciurrion's Spring Palace

First Day of Bloom Season, noon

Tanith walked slowly around the garden at the palace of the King, Ciurrion, her long blonde hair moving gently with the breeze. She was deep in though, and any who knew her knew to stay away as she pondered. The King had made her an offer. A good offer, as it happened. Official pardon for all past crimes, for both her and her two accomplices. Damn. They really needed it. After only a few months in a cell, she was already growing weaker and weaker. She knew she wouldn't last long in captivity. Her kind never did. She found a tree next to a stream and sat down under it, relishing the shade. Her skin had lost most of its colour, and she could feel herself burning under the midday Sun. The King must really be in trouble if he was coming to her for help, after what she'd done. She cast her mind briefly over her charges. Treason. Theft. Armed Robbery. Assault. Murder. Harassment of livestock, namely chickens. And those were only the ones that had been proved. But she was a free spirit, disgusted by all things restrictive. And serving the King was about as disgusting as she could imagine. She knew she would have to negotiate some conditions, but she also knew she would have to except. Otherwise she would spend the rest of her days rotting away in some dungeon, far from hope and home. And if things continued as they had been, the rest of her days wouldn't be very long at all.

Having reached her decision, she stood up, wincing as her back scraped against the bark of the tree. She glanced of her shoulder and cursed as she saw she had turned lobster red. If she had had any idea of style, she would also have picked that 'lobster red' clashed with the dark green of her Recognition, but even if she had she wouldn't have cared. She made her way slowly back to the palace to inform the King of her decision, and her conditions...

Narnia – Cair Paravel

First Day of Spring, half past noon

High King Peter and Queen Lucy were in one of the many drawing rooms of the palace, sitting across from each other at a chess table. The game was almost finished, with Lucy's queen and knight closing in around Peter's king.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Lucy, with just a trace of smugness. "I hope you weren't letting me win," she added, glancing up at him as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Nope," he replied. He honestly hadn't been letting her win. He had started off the game going easy on her, and quickly realized he didn't need to. But by then she'd had an advantage, taking most of his pieces within the first fifteen minutes of the game.

"Since when are you so good at chess?" he asked, collecting up the pieces and putting them back in their original places.

She shrugged, grinning, as she passed him the bishops she had taken at the beginning of the game. "Susan and I have been playing a lot recently. Haven't we, Susan?" she said as Susan and Edmund came in, back from a horse ride to see Mr. Tumnus. Susan nodded, smiling.

"Mr. Tumnus sends his love, by the way, Lu," said Edmund.

Lucy's head whipped up as soon as Edmund spoke. "You went to see Mr. Tumnus?" she asked dismally.

"You were asleep when we left!"

"Humph. Well, at least I got to beat Peter at chess," she said.

"Fine then, how about a rematch? People can't just go around beating the High King of Narnia and expect to get away with it," Peter joked, returning Lucy's pawns.

"Okay then. Don't expect me to go easy on you because of that! But," she added. "I suppose you can go first this time."

Both laughing, Peter reached out to move one of his pawns...


End file.
